ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Factory Entertainment: Ghostbusters Merchandise line
Factory Entertainment: Ghostbusters Merchandise line which produces bobble-head and rings. The line is part of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary Merchandise Wave and is made based on the first movie. List of Merchandise *Mr. Stay Puft Deluxe Shakems / Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Premium Motion Statue (February 2014)Internet Archive Wayback: "See All Factory Entertainment Ghostbusters Merchandise" (February 9, 2014) *Slimer Deluxe Shakems / Slimer Premium Motion Statue (February 2014) *Slimer Retro Lunchbox / "He Slimed Me!" Tin Tote (February 2014) *Peter Venkman Deluxe Shakems / Peter Venkman Premium Motion Statue (October 2014)Internet Archive Wayback: "See All Factory Entertainment Ghostbusters Merchandise" (June 29, 2014) *Ray Stantz Deluxe Shakems / Ray Stantz Premium Motion Statue (November 2014) *Stay Puft Beach/Bath Towel (Offered on August 29, 2015)Internet Archive Wayback: "See All Factory Entertainment Ghostbusters Merchandise" (August 29, 2015) *"Kicked It's Ass" Beach/Bath Towel (Offered on Janury 4, 2016)Geek Alert - Ghostbusters We Came, We Saw, We Kicked Its Ass Beach / Bath Towel *Terror Dog Ring (April 2014)Internet Archive Wayback: "See All Factory Entertainment Ghostbusters Merchandise" (April 9, 2016) *No Ghosts Spinner Ring (April 2014) *Logo Signet Ring (April 2014) *Ecto 1 Tin Tote (April 8, 2016) *Stay Puft Tin Tote (April 8, 2016) *Ecto-1 Microfiber Towel (Summer 2016) *Ghostbusters Lithographic Print Set (July 2016) *Ecto 1 Metal Sign (October 2016) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Metal Sign (October 2016) *No Ghosts Logo Metal Sign (October 2016) *NYC Subway Map Metal Sign (October 2016) *Ghostbusters Black Leather Journal (October 2016) *Containment Unit Journal (October 2016) *Winston Zeddemore Talking Premium Motion Statue (October 2016) *Egon Spengler Talking Premium Motion Statue (October 2016) Status unknown, Unreleased: *Peter Venkman and Slimer Write Ems Development On June 22, 2016, Factory Entertainment announced they will offer an exclusive Ghostbusters lithographic print set, of the 2016 movie, at San Diego Comic Con and previewed some prints. It is limited to 500. The press release read "There’s something strange in the neighborhood, and it glows in the dark! Celebrate the theatrical release of the new Ghostbusters movie with our San Diego Comic-Con Convention Exclusive Lithographic Print Set, featuring 8 different archival quality lithographs, plus an extra exclusive print that glows in the dark!" Buyers can pre-order and choose to pick it up at the convention or have it shipped to them after. Ghostbusters News "Factory Entertainment offering SDCC exclusive Ghostbusters lithographic print set" 6/22/16 References External Links * Factory Entertainment Ghostbusters page * Factory Entertainment Facebook page- Screen cap of Peter Venkman Deluxe Shakems and Ray Stantz Deluxe Shakems came from here. * New York City Ghostbusters - "NEW YORK CITY TOY FAIR COVERAGE, PART 3: UNDERGROUND, FACTORY ENTERTAINMENT" * Figures.com: forum »2014 » New York Toy Fair 2014 » Factory Entertainment » MORE! (Galleries)- Photographs of some of the Shakems and Slimer Retro Lunchbox came from here. * Figures.com: forum »2014 » New York Toy Fair 2014 » Factory Entertainment » WriteEms (Galleries)- Photographs of Peter Venkman and Slimer Write Ems came from here. * Entertainment Earth.com: Merchandise search >> Ghostbusters >> Factory Entertainment- Promotion images of Slimer Retro Lunchbox, Mr. Stay Puft Deluxe Shakems, and Slimer Deluxe Shakems came from here. * Action Figure Times:toy fair 2013: FACTORY ENTERTAINMENT- Screen cap of Peter Venkman Deluxe Shakems, Ray Stantz Deluxe Shakems and two Mr. Stay Puft Deluxe Shakems came from here. Gallery Promo Images FactoryEntertainmentStayPuftDeluxeBobbleHeadsc01.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Premium Motion Statue FactoryEntertainmentStayPuftDeluxeBobbleHeadSc02.png| FactoryEntertainmentSlimerDeluxeBobbleHeadsc01.png|Slimer Premium Motion Statue FactoryEntertainmentPeterVenkmanDeluxeTalkingPremiumMotionStatueSsc01.png|Peter Venkman Premium Motion Statue FactoryEntertainmentPeterVenkmanDeluxeTalkingPremiumMotionStatueSsc02.png| FactoryEntertainmentRayStantzDeluxeTalkingPremiumMotionStatueSsc01.png|Ray Stantz Premium Motion Statue FactoryEntertainmentRayStantzDeluxeTalkingPremiumMotionStatueSsc02.png| FactoryEntertainmentTerrorDogRingSc01.png|Terror Dog Ring FactoryEntertainmentNoGhostsSpinnerRingSc01.png|No Ghosts Spinner Ring FactoryEntertainmentLogoSignetRingSc01.png|Logo Signet Ring FactoryEntertainmentSlimerRetroStyleMetalLunchBoxsc01.png|"He Slimed Me!" Tin Tote From Conventions Note that some images are from: Figures.com, Factory Entertainment Facebook page, and Action Figure Times as indicated. '' FactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2013sc01.png|Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and two Mr. Stay Puft Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2013. ''(from Action Figure Times) FactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2013sc02.png|The Slimer Retro Lunchbox at New York Toy Fair 2013. (from Action Figure Times) FiguredotcomcoveringFactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2014sc01.png|The Slimer Retro Lunchbox at New York Toy Fair 2014. (from Figures.com) FiguredotcomcoveringFactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2014sc02.png|The Slimer Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (from Figures.com) FiguredotcomcoveringFactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2014sc03.png|The Slimer Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (from Figures.com) FiguredotcomcoveringFactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2014SlimerPackageedit.png|Packaging for the Slimer Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (A edit, original image from Figures.com) FiguredotcomcoveringFactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2014sc06.png|The Mr. Stay Puft Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (from Figures.com) FiguredotcomcoveringFactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2014sc05.png|The Mr. Stay Puft Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (from Figures.com) FiguredotcomcoveringFactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2014sc04.png|The Mr. Stay Puft Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (from Figures.com) FiguredotcomcoveringFactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2014sc07.png|The Mr. Stay Puft Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (from Figures.com) FiguredotcomcoveringFactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2014MrStayPuftPackageedit.png|Packaging for the Mr. Stay Puft Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (A edit, original image from Figures.com) FactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2013sc03.png|The Peter Venkman Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (from Factory Entertainment Facebook page) FactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2013sc04.png|The Ray Stantz Deluxe Shakems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (from Factory Entertainment Facebook page) FiguredotcomcoveringFactoryEntertainmentatNYToyFair2014sc08.png|Peter Venkman and Slimer Write Ems at New York Toy Fair 2014. (from Figures.com) Category:GB 30th Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Merchandise